Jacob's Bell
A small town that serves as the main setting for the story, it is the home town for the Thorburn Family, Behaim Circle, Duchamp Coven, Johannes, Crone Mara, Witch Hunters, Briar Girl, and Maggie Holt. The location is too small to have a Lord, yet. However the town could expand and benefit everyone if the marshlands and property of the Hillglades House are sold. Geography/Description It is divided into north and south, with the entire north side belonging to the Demesne of Johannes. There are three major roads, Harcourt running from North to South, dividing the city in half, while the other two ran from West to East. Sydenham runs parallel to the highway, curving only to avoid the marshland near Hillglades House, while King George runs through downtown. Smaller stores and restaurants sit on King George, deep within Jacob’s Bell’s downtown area, while essential institutions like the hospital and the school sat up on or near Sydenham. One such building served double duty as a train station and bus station, and could be referred to as one, the other, or simply ‘the station’, depending on need or preference. While the train’s horn can be heard a half-dozen times a day, it only stopped twice in a given day. The buses were more frequent.I could sketch up a map, but it's not too big a place. ...Warehouses...............||.....Big box stores......... ...F.food...................||.....F.food................. ...Big box stores...........||.....Also Johannes' area.... Highway = .........Residential........||.1.......Residential..2..... .........Sandra.............||.........Residential.......3 .........Residential........||.........Residential........ .........Residential........||.........Laird's place...... \----------------------Downtown st.------------------------ ............(Local shops, closed stores, restaurants)..... ..........Town hall.........||..........Parks............. ............................||......4..................... .........Harbor.............||~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1. Slope at corner of the main north-south road that passes beneath the highway and the highway itself. Where Mags is. 2. The goblin shack, in the area where houses are just beneath the highway, are sparser, and intersped with some trees and stuff. 3. Hillsglade house is off to the right. Marshy woodland beyond it. 4. Ampitheater at edge of park and water, seen in late Pact. Area above the highway is being updated and expanded, and Johannes is capitalizing on that. Duchamps and Behaims live across the residential area. Town has about 20k people, IIRC. It's the kind of place people pull off the highway for a rest from a long drive, either to shop at the conventional big stores (north of the highway), get fast food (again, north of highway), or search out the local stores in the downtown area. - Reddit comment by Wildbow Residents On the supernatural side of things; Faeries are active, minor Goblins run rampant, and Bogeymen lurk in the outskirts of town. This creates a dark atmosphere around the town as the major factions do little to stop it. So long as the Others don't cause too much trouble, they are allowed to mess with the innocents, and raise themselves to new heights. This make Jacob's Bell a haven for Others who don't want to follow under a Lord. Notable residents wise and un-wise *Link to families and such Points of Interest St. Sebastian MacEwen Park Johannes' Demesne Hillglades House Trivia *After the Mala Fide arc, a bell can be heard tolling and stirring up irritation and negativity in Others. Things were getting so bad that by the Sine Die arc, half the city was about to sink into the Abyss. The only thing holding it up were the innocents still there. In the end, Jacob's Bell is condemned to abandonment due to becoming saturated with wrongness by demons. *Is partly based on WildBow's hometown. Category:Locations Category:Places